I Want To Go Home
by Ashlyn Alexander
Summary: Harry gets a visitor at Privet Drive who helps him return to the wizarding world. Post OotP


I WANT TO GO HOME

Ashlyn Alexander

All was quiet in the dark night surrounding Privet Drive. Only one house showed any sign of life, and that was Number 4. Upstairs in the smallest bedroom, a small flicker of light could be seen coming from a lantern. Looking closer, one could see several strange things scattered across the room. You could start with the trunk, which sat at the foot of the unmade bed. It's lid was open, revealing such things as black robes, a chess set whose pieces move, and books with names such as The Monster Book of Monsters, Quidditch Through the Ages, and Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5. In one corner of the room sat a large cage. The cage itself was empty except for large white feathers, which littered the bottom, and two bowls filled with owl treats and water. On the nightstand, next to the bed, sat several pieces of parchment, along with a bottle of ink and a quill. Leaning against the stand was a broom, but not just any broom, a Quidditch broom, a Firebolt.

Perhaps the strangest of all in the room was at the desk. At the desk sat a pale, thin boy with jet-black hair. Sitting in front of him was an open book; on its pages were the properties of boomslang. Next to the book laid a wand, sitting very close to the boy's right hand. In his hand, which one could still make out the words, "I must not tell lies," he held another quill. The boy's dull emerald green eyes stared, unfocused, at the Potion's book. In front of him, stacked half hazard, on one shelf on the desk were many opened, unanswered letters.

The boy closed his emerald eyes and inhaled a sharp breath as a white-hot stabbing pain shot through him. He bit his lip hard, drawing blood from both the inside and outside of his swollen lip. Before the blinding sensations ebbed away, a large white owl swooped through the window. The boy's eyes snapped open; his hand dropped the quill and grabbed his wand. Before his blurred vision could clear he heard the soft hoot of the owl. The boy's shoulder's relaxed, "Hey Hedwig."

He walked to the cage where Hedwig sat, perched on the top. "Let me have it." Hedwig stood stone still allowing him to remove the letter from her leg. As he sat on the edge of his bed to read the letter, he brushed his hair back off his forehead, revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar.

The black haired, emerald eyed boy is not just any boy. He is the boy who brought the rein of terror his people went through to a temporary end. The boy defeated the most powerful dark wizard the magic world had ever seen. He has, since then, met the same dark lord five times. His lightning scar is the result of the first meeting the two had. The meeting in which the boy became known as the 'Boy-Who-Lived.'

He unfolded the parchment and began to read:

Harry,

I have great news mate! We are coming to get you! Dumbledore said you could come to the Burrow for the rest of break. Mum won't let me come though. I'm in trouble for helping Fred and George nick ingredients they needed from Mum's supply. Oh and before I forget. I need to warn you. Ginny and her little friends have started a band. So you will get to hear that the entire time you are here. Ginny normally stays in her room now though. Says she's working on songs. Well I need to go before Mum catches me writing you. See you in a few days mate!

Ron

The black haired boy, otherwise known as Harry, exhaled a deep breath. He wasn't ready to go back to the wizarding world, as much as he hated to say it. Before he had even moved from the spot he was sitting on something moved outside his second-story window. In a flash, Harry had his wand drawn and was standing in a dueling position.

Outside there was more rustling noises and a barely audible "EEP!" was heard. Harry crept cautiously to the window and looked out. There in the tree, next to his window, was a person. Harry pointed his wand directly at the person, ready to curse them.

"Harry, don't just stand there! Help me!" the person called. In shock, Harry grabbed the person's hand and hoisted them into the room. There in front of him was the person he had just read about. Ginny Weasley. She stood there straightening her appearance, pulling twigs from her hair and adjusting her robes. When she looked up she gasped loudly.

"Harry, what happened to you?" she cried and rushed to him. Harry took several steps back to avoid her touch. "Harry come here and let me see that," Ginny stated as she seized his hand and pulled him back to her. "Sit," she commanded, pointing to his bed. Harry immediately sat and stared wide eyed at her.

"Ginny….what are you doing here?" he finally questioned.

"Didn't you get Ron's letter?" she asked, never looking up from examining the different cuts on his face.

"Yeah…just a moment ago. But he didn't tell me you were coming. How did you get here?"

"Flooed. Just a moment ago? Harry, Ron sent that out with Errol a week ago. Did he bring it?" Harry shook his head no. "Well everyone was busy with one thing or another so I came. What happened to you? Where did all these cuts and the black eye come from?"

Harry pulled away from her and walked to the other side of the room "I just fell Ginny. When are we going?"

"Harry?"

"I don't want to talk about it Ginny. When are we leaving?"

"We can't leave until the portkey activates. Dad said to send him an owl when we are ready. So we can't leave until morning anyhow. Would you like for me to help you pack?"

Ginny made the bed and began folding Harry's robes, laying them on the bed. Harry sat at his desk unmoving. Ginny noticed and stopped. "Harry, I'm not going to pack for you. You have to pick up also. Come on." Harry didn't move.

Ginny turned and put her hands on her hips, "Harry, get moving."

Reluctantly Harry stood and began gathering his school things. Together they had everything packed in an hour. Ginny flopped on Harry's bed and looked at him. Harry seated himself on the far corner of the bed. "Harry…" Ginny started as she rolled over on her stomach, "Tell me what happened to your face. Please?"

"It's nothing, Ginny. Don't worry about it."

Ginny frowned at Harry and began another question, but she was cut off. Harry took a hazard breath as a pained expression came over his features. Ginny watched as he bit his lip, drawing more blood. Several minutes later Harry's breathing returned to normal and he opened his eyes to find Ginny staring at him.

"They are that bad? And do you have them often?"

Harry nodded.

Ginny bunched her robes up at her hand and moved closer to Harry. Gently, she dabbed his bottom lip, cleaning it of the blood, which dripped from the wound. Once she was done she moved back to her spot. "We need to talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he can find something that will help you."

Harry ignored her and continued to stare at the floor.

"Well Harry we should get to sleep. Let me send a note back to the Burrow so Dad can tell us when he will activate the portkey," Ginny moved to Hedwig but Harry stopped her.

"Wait Ginny. Wait to send it. I-I don't want to go back yet."

"You me that you want to stay here at the Dursley's?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Just give me another day."

Seeing the look in Harry's eyes, Ginny reluctantly agreed and sat back down. Harry stood and gathered a sheet. Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"I'll sleep down here. You have the bed."

Ginny looked at him strangely. 

"Harry…the bed is big. We can bother sleep here. How did you get a big bed anyway?"

Harry swallowed hard at her suggestion. "Tonks charmed it before she left." He sat at the head of the full bed and waited for Ginny to move. She did, standing and stretching. She blushed slightly and spoke, "Harry…do you think…well…that I could…maybe…borrow something to sleep in?" Harry looked startled at her question but then nodded. He retrieved an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers and handed them to her. Ginny looked around the room in search of someplace she could change. Harry sensed her dilemma and turned his back to her. After several moments Ginny's soft voice sounded out. "Okay. I'm done." When Harry turned he saw her standing there dressed in his clothes, folding her own neatly.

Ginny slipped into the bed and snuggled down into the sheets with her back to Harry. Harry quickly stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a fresh t-shirt. He then slipped into the bed opposite of Ginny, being sure to keep a respectful distance between them. Ginny opened her eyes and gazed at him. "Thanks for the clothes Harry. I didn't bring any extra." Harry only nodded.

Several silent, tense moments past as the two were lost in their own thought. Ginny carefully watched Harry, attempting to figure out a way to help him. Harry could only envision what it would be like, going back to the magic world and Sirius not being there. Hesitantly, Ginny stretched her arm out to rest a hand on his arm, closing the distance between them. Harry was brought back to reality quickly and turned to look at her. Ginny's eyes were filled with sorrow as she watched Harry. She slid her hand down until it came to his hand and then grasped it firmly. Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly. Harry rolled to face her and they continued to watch each other.

"Harry, why do you not want to go back?" Ginny's voice was filled with concern, which was etched over her face. Harry shrugged and began picking at the worn woven bracelet of Ginny's wrist. Ginny sighed; trying to think of something she could say. "Harry. Please let me help you. I want to help… What happened to you face?"

Harry looked at her, trying to decide whether to trust her or not. "My uncle did most of it."

Ginny looked at him horrified and brought her free hand to his face, lightly touching one of his cuts but didn't say a word. The two laid in silence once again, a comfortable silence, until falling asleep.

Harry woke up to a slight weight on his chest. Grabbing his glasses, he looked down to find Ginny's head resting on him. Carefully Harry slid out from under her and gently laid her head onto his pillow. He then changed and slipped silently out the door.

"Boy! Where have you been? Get busy with the food," Harry's uncle bellowed without looking up from his paper. Harry silently went to the stove and finished the already started breakfast. Today only Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were home. Dudley had stayed at a friend's house the previous night. With Dudley's absence there was food left untouched and when the Dursley's weren't looking Harry fixed a plate to sneak up to Ginny. Once they had left the room, Harry set out to clean up.

Silently Harry made his way up the stairs, hoping to make it unheard. In his hands were a plate with the extra food and a cup of water. Once back to his room, he quietly slipped through the door to find a still sleeping Ginny. So as not to disturb her, he set the plate and cup on the desk then began rummaging through his trunk. He produced two sets of clothes. Laying one set on the desk chair, Harry grabbed the other and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

Once Harry was out the door, the 'sleeping' Ginny opened her eyes and got up. Looking warily at the door, Ginny quickly went to the desk and scribbled a short note to her parents, explaining the situation.

Mum and Dad,

We are going to stay for a day or two longer. I'll owl when we are ready. We are both fine.

Love,

Ginny

Rolling the letter back up, Ginny tied it to Hedwig's awaiting leg and the snowy owl flew out the window. Ginny then grabbed the plate of food and began eating small bites of the eggs and toast.

When Harry returned he found Ginny flipping through his old spell book and picking at the plate of food. He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by the sound of feet on the stairs and his uncle's bellowing voice.

Harry's eyes widened with panic, as did Ginny's. Ginny jumped up, looking around frantically for a place to hide. Finding only one place, she dove under the bed still clutching Harry's spell book. Harry grabbed the plate and slid it under the bed with her just as the door opened.

"Boy! We are leaving. Stay up here. And clean up this room!" Uncle Vernon roared before slamming the door. Moments later the front door could be heard slamming, followed by a car starting and backing out of the driveway.

Ginny peeked her head out from under the bed to watch Harry walk to the window and look out at the drive. He nodded and Ginny climbed out from under the bed. The two looked everywhere but at each other until Harry broke the silence.

"You can go take a shower if you want…It's down the hall on the left. Clothes are over there." Ginny smiled sweetly at him and gathered the clothes he had left for her, before leaving the room.

While she was gone, Harry went about the room picking up the random clothes and other things, which had been drug out once again. When Ginny got back most of the room was picked up again. Once everything was put up, the two sat down. Ginny spoke up first.

"So-when do you want to go back?"

Harry didn't meet her eyes.

"Harry?" Ginny said, laying a gentle hand on his arm, causing him to look at her. In Harry's eyes Ginny saw a wide range of emotion that was quickly masked as Harry answered her. "I don't know."

"Ok…Well…is there something you want to do?"

Harry shrugged and Ginny silently cursed him.

"Do you still have homework left to finish?" Harry nodded.

"Well why not finish that before we go back to the Burrow? That way you won't have to worry about it there."

Harry nodded half-heartedly and stood, moving to his desk. Ginny watched as he pulled out several sheets of parchment and books.

"Harry, do you think I could borrow some parchment? And a quill and ink?" Ginny asked. Harry shuffled things in a desk drawer until he found an extra quill and then handed Ginny her requested items. Ginny thanked him and went back to the bed, lying on her stomach. Moments later Harry could hear her writing.

After 3o minutes or more of no words, Harry's curiosity got the best of him.

"What are you writing?

Ginny looked up, startled. "Poems mostly." Harry nodded then Ginny elaborated, "Lyrics really…I just don't have music for them yet." Satisfied, Harry went back to not writing his Potions essay. Ginny just looked at him with a sad smile on her face before she continued with her next poem.

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to run

Than face all this pain here all alone

Something had been taken from deep inside of me

A secret I've kept locked away, no one could ever see

Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away

Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played.

(C)

If I could change I would

Take back the pain I would

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

If I could stand up and take the blame I would

I would take all this shame to the grave

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past

Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have

Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back

And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

(C)

Just washing it aside

All of my helplessness aside

Pretending I don't feel misplaced

It's so much simpler than change

(C)

Ginny looked back over her work and then to Harry. She could see from her spot on the bed that he was deep in thought and his thoughts were not about Potions. He was brooding and he thought she couldn't see through his mask. But Ginny knew, she had done the same things herself in her first and second years. Rather than causing others pain or bothering them with her trouble, Ginny kept it all inside. She knew th things that were going on in Harry's mind. But remembering how she felt, she left it be.

Feeling Ginny's eyes, Harry broke out of thought and looked in her direction. Ginny gave him a faint smile before returning to her work.

The two stayed at Number 4 for several more days until finally one night Harry asked Ginny if she was ready to go back. Ginny looked at him startled. "Are you?"

Truth be known, Ginny was going mad here. She did not like being cooped up in a small room all the time and being cooped up with Harry didn't help the matters. Harry took a struggled breath and opened his mouth to speak but Ginny interrupted him. "I will stay as long as you want Harry. We don't have to go back yet. But I won't leave you here alone with these god forsaken people."

Harry looked quite startled at her before understanding. Ginny knew what it felt like to have a great guilt weighing over her life. She knew what he felt like and for that Harry was grateful. As the two settled into bed Harry quietly whispered, "Thank you Gin," into the darkness. When Ginny heard those three words a smile broke out over her face. Without saying another word the two fell asleep.

Ginny awoke when something came in contact with her stomach rather hard. Her eyes shot open as she looked around. Harry squirmed in his sleep and his hand began moving again. Ginny grabbed it before he could hit her again and moved close to Harry. His head moved from side to side, Ginny calmly brushed a hand across his forehead and whispered quietly. Suddenly Harry called out.

A shout sounded from a bedroom down the hall, "Boy! You had better shut up!"

Not wanting the Dursleys to get up, Ginny sat up and quietly spoke to Harry. "Harry, wake up. You are dreaming…it's okay. I'm here. Shhh…" She was sitting cross-legged next to him, lovingly rubbing his face as she gently shook him awake.

Harry's green eyes hot open as he bolted up in the bed, a look of terror and heartache etched in his features. He saw Ginny sitting there still holding his hand and he took several deep breaths. Ginny soothed, "Shh…It's okay now. But be careful, your uncle has already yelled once."

Harry nodded as he felt the familiar itch behind his eyes. Soon the already blurry edge Ginny became too blurry to recognize as the tears welled up over his eyes. Ginny's heart broke as she watched Harry fight so hard against the tears. Without saying another word, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling him to her. Harry buried his face into Ginny's shirt, unable to stop the flood of tears. Silently Ginny held him, as the sobs surged through his body and his fingers clutched her arm.

Finally his tears subsided and Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, clutching Ginny to him tightly. Ginny laid down next to him and held him until she too fell asleep.

Ginny woke the next morning feeling as if she had the best night's sleep of her life. She became aware of a warm presence around her, causing her to be unable to move. Momentarily panicking, she remembered where she was. One brown eye opened, revealing the stark white walls and ceiling of Harry's room at Number 4. Ginny looked around while blinking the sleep from her eyes. Harry lay unmoving, his scar a livid red. Harry's weight was what kept Ginny from moving. His head rested on her stomach with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and one leg laid across her legs. Ginny smile warmly at the top of Harry's head and gently ran her fingers through his coal black hair.

"Duddikins! Come on Duddy! We still have more to buy for my angel!" a shrill voice rang throughout the house.

Ginny heard the thundering footsteps run down the hall. The loud noise caused Harry to stir, clutching Ginny's legs tighter. Ginny cooed softly and continued to run her fingers through his hair in order to make him settle down. Within moments, Ginny heard the front door slam and the roar of the Dursley's car as it was started and backed out of the drive. Ginny sighed. The two were alone for the first time since the first day after she arrived. She was finally going to be able to leave the cramped living quarters they had been stuck in.

Ginny could feel the need to use the loo but Harry looked so peaceful that she was unable to make herself wake him. So she continued to lay there, watching him silently.

Harry groggily opened his eyes, not wanting to leave the comfortable place he was in. Slowly it registered that he was using a warm body as a pillow. Confused for a moment Harry finally understood that it was Ginny. 'Ginny,' he thought, "'I can't believe I did that. What is she going to say now?" Harry groaned and turned his face into Ginny's stomach as if trying to bury his shame. He felt a touch at the nape of his neck, a claming touch, of fingers gently smoothing his hair. Harry quickly sat up. Ginny followed suit, looking at him, concerned. "What's wrong Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry looked around, avoiding her searching eyes. Harry felt that she could see his every secret when she looked into his eyes. "Now don't start that," Ginny scolded, grabbing Harry by the chin, "Don't be ashamed for anything. I know that look. Don't you start it." Ginny pulled Harry's chin until he was forced to meet her eyes. What he saw amazed him. In Ginny's eyes was understanding and compassion. Now at all what he thought he would see.

At that, Harry decided to allow her to know one of his deepest secrets. One that Ron and Hermione did not even know. "Ginny…" he started, trailing off. Ginny moved closer to him, until they were side by side. "Go on," she urged.

"The prophecy," he stopped again. "I'm listening Harry. I promise," she encouraged. Harry took a deep breath and quickly rattled off the secret that had been weighing down on his chest so hard that he could barely breathe, "The prophecy said that we both can't live." Ginny frowned, not fully understanding what he was saying. Harry sighed and mumbled what he really meant, "One of us must die. Neither can live while the other survives. That's what the prophecy says. Either Voldemort or I must die. I'm the only one who can kill him. The only way I can live is if I become a murderer." Harry ended in a whisper, more tears threatening to fall. Cautiously he looked up, to meet Ginny's eyes. There he saw a heart broken look. Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes while more were falling steadily down her face.

"Oh this is so unfair," she whispered, pulling Harry into a tight hug and crying into his shoulder. With Ginny's tears came a feeling that it was okay to cry and soon Harry was crying as hard as Ginny was.

"Let's go back, Ginny," Harry whispered as they pulled away from each other. "We will Harry. We will," Ginny assured, wiping the trail of tears from Harry's face, "Why don't you go take a shower while I get a letter off to Mum and Dad. Then we can get out of here today. Okay?" Harry nodded and climbed off the bed. After gathering fresh clothing, Harry slipped out the door and to the shower. Ginny grabbed a scratch sheet of parchment and quickly had a note sent off to her family via Hedwig. Looking around the room she sighed. In the days that she had been here the two had managed to scatter many things all around the room. Mentally arguing with herself about whether she should be cleaning things up or if she should fix a real breakfast for Harry. Quickly she decided on the second and then began to look for a shirt and pants she could wear. All of Harry's were several sizes to large for her. Unable to find anything else, Ginny decided on a pair of black boxers and Harry's school uniform, white button down shirt. In moments she had changed and was in the kitchen.

After Ginny had finally found everything in the sterile kitchen, she quickly had a healthy breakfast of omelets and fresh cut fruit ready. Harry cautiously crept down the stairs and saw Ginny just as she set out two cups of orange juice. He looked at everything in amazement. Ginny finally noticed him standing there and smile brightly at him. "I thought it was about time you have a decent meal here. I know that you weren't getting much because of me. So I made you breakfast," she explained. Harry smiled but Ginny could tell it wasn't a real smile. It didn't reach his eyes. "Ginny, we can eat all this. My Aunt and Uncle won't stand for it. Besides they could be home any minute. They can't catch you here."

"Oh Harry it's fine. Just sit down and eat. They can't do anything to you. We are leaving today. Unless you want me to owl Mum and Dad back and ask to stay…" she trailed off, looking at him. "No. We can go. It's not fair to make you stay here," he replied. Ginny looked put out, "And it's not fair to you that you have to come back here every bloody summer and they seem to have no problem doing that. Harry if you want to stay then we will. I promise I won't leave you. Mum will understand." Harry attempted a small smile before taking a fork full of food into his mouth.

In no time the two teens had finished their breakfast and had all the dished washed. Ginny was the first one to break the comfortable silence. "I'm going to go take a shower. I won't be long. While I am gone you need to go ahead and pick up your things. Pack everything you want to take. And make sure you get all your homework so you won't have to do it all again." Harry silently nodded and the two made their way to the separate rooms.

While Ginny was in the shower, Harry busied himself with cleaning his room. He started with his many schoolbooks, throwing them into the bottom of his trunk. Next he gathered all the scattered clothing and began folding them, then storing them along with his books. Frowning at one handful of clothes he held them up. 'Ginny's,' he thought, while looking around for something to do with them. Finally he decided to fold them and put them with his clothes. The last that he grabbed was the many sheets of parchment, which were scattered all over the room. After he had managed to retrieve all the papers he began to sort through them. As he came across a piece with Ginny's neat writing on it, Harry couldn't help but read what she had been writing the whole time she was here.

Sitting on the edge of his bed her read:

I WANT YOU TO NEED ME

(C)

I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes

I want to be the touch you need every single night

I want to be your fantasy

And you your reality

And everything between

I want you to need me

Like the air that you breathe

I want you to feel me

In everything

I want you to see me

In your every dream

The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you

I want you to need me

Like I need you

I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul

I want to be the world to you

I just want it all

I want to be your deepest kiss

The answer to your every wish

I'm all you ever need

(C)

More than you could know

And I need you

To never ever let me go

And I need to be deep inside your heart

I just want to be everywhere you are…

(C)

Harry looked back over the paper in a daze before turning to the next page. 'Should I be reading this?' he thought before his curiosity got the best of him and he continued, not noticing that the shower had turned off and the bathroom door had opened. Harry's eyes settled on the next page just as Ginny stepped into the room. Sensing his concentration, Ginny stopped in the thresh hold and watched him.

Harry silently read:

AT YOUR SIDE

When the daylight's gone and you're on your own

And you need a friend just to be around

I will comfort you, I will take your hand

And I'll pull you through, I will understand

And you know that

I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry

Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry

I'll be at your side

If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn

I'll be at your side

If life's standing still and your soul's confused

And you cannot find what road to choose

If you make mistakes

You can't let me down

I will still believe

I will turn around

And you know that

(C)

I'll be at your side

I'll be at your side

You know that

(C)

(C)

I'll be right there for you

I'll be right there for you, yeah

I'm right at your side

Harry looked at the paper, reading the words again. Ginny watched him without a word. Tears built up in Harry's eyes, threatening to spill over but he blinked them back. Ginny moved to sit next to him, her hair still dripping from her shower. Harry looked up, startle when she sat next to him and pulled one knee up on the bed so that she was facing him. "Um, I'm sorry, Gin. I shouldn't have read them. But they were there….sorry," Harry mumbled, pushing the songs into her hands without looking at any others. "It's okay, Harry. I don't mind. What did you think of them?" Ginny asked, taking Harry's hand. "They were wonderful. Who-who is that one about?" he asked tentatively. Ginny didn't have to look to see the one he meant. "You," she said lowly. Harry didn't say a word. "I swear Harry. I'll help you. You won't have to go through anything alone. I won't let you. Okay?" Ginny assured as she grabbed his face, placing a hand on each of his cheeks and forcing him to look at her. Harry stared at her for a moment, searching, then he leaned in and simply placed his lips over hers before pulling back and looking at her. Ginny looked back at him, startles, but didn't drop her hands from his face. "Thank you Gin," he said, before getting up to finish depositing the little odds and ends left in the room. Ginny held her hand up to her face and lightly touched her fingers to her lips before smiling and laying back on the bed.

"Tap. Tap. Tap."

Ginny sat up looking startled. "Harry? What's tha…" she trailed off when she saw Harry step over to the window to let the owl in. The owl flew in, dropping an envelope, before flying back out the window. Ginny fumbled with the letter before she finally got it open. Her eyes danced as they flew over the words. "Okay. It says that the portkey will activate at 7:56 tonight, by this watch that Dad sent. That means we have another four hours. What are we going to do?" she asked, throwing the letter aside. Harry laid down on the bed while Ginny soon followed. While they laid there, side by side, Harry let out a big yawn. Ginny smiled at the way he looked like a small child at that moment. "How about this," she said, taking his glasses from his face, "How about we take a nap for a bit?" Harry nodded, along with another yawn. Ginny smiled once again and leaned over to place a kiss on his forehead, "Go to sleep now Harry." Harry nodded as he drifted off. Ginny watched him for a while before she too let go to sleep.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open as she blinked against the light. She felt safe and warm. Realization dawned on her when she felt Harry's arms tighten around her waist. Ginny squirmed in his arms until she could turn around to face him. His normally tense, pale face that she had become used to was relaxed. Something Ginny loved to see. The only problem was the still prominent cuts and bruises but those were beginning to fade. A small smile played across Ginny's lips. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm, where the watch Mr. Weasley had sent them was and turned it so she could read the time. 'Oh sweet Merlin!' rang through her head. She tried to sit up but Harry's arms wouldn't allow it. "Harry. Harry!" she hissed quietly, not knowing it Harry's aunt and uncle had returned yet. Ginny pushed hard against Harry's chest and hissed his name once again. Harry opened his eyes slowly to look at her. "Harry the portkey is going to activate in two minutes. Now wake up or we are going to be left behind."

This got Harry's attention. He sat up sharply, released Ginny. Fumbling around in search of his glasses, he was halted by Ginny placing them on his face. In a flash, the two had gathered all the remaining objects and crammed them into Harry's trunk. They settled themselves comfortably on top of the trunk, so that it would be easier to take everything, as they waited for the portkey to activate. Ginny noticed that Harry's nerves had set in and she could feel that he was having second thoughts about going back. "It will be okay, Harry," Ginny promised, scooting close to him. Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. When he released her, but still had an arm around her, Ginny whispered, "I'll be there with you. Always. Remember that." She then leaned in and placed her lips over his. As she pulled back, Harry looked directly into her eyes.

"I want to go home, Gin."

A/N: Okay the first song is by Linkin Park. The second song is called I want you to need me and it's by Celine Dion. The last song is by the Corrs and it's called At your side. Hope you liked it!

A.A.


End file.
